warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The warrior code
The Warrior Code is the code of conduct that all Clan cats are taught as kits. There are seventeen different rules. Clan cats break these rules, when needed. Loners and rogues generally do not obey the code. Rule Number One is that every cat should defend his or her Clan, even at the cost of their life. Rule Number Two is that you should not trespass or hunt on another Clan's territory. If a patrol catches them, they then have permission to chase you off their land. Rule Number Three is that kits and elders should be fed first, and, unless they have special permission, apprentices cannot eat until the elders have all been fed. Rule Number Four is that prey is not killed for sport. You should not kill anything unless someone plans on eating it. You must also give StarClan thanks for its life. Rule Number Five says that kits must be six moons old in order to become an apprentice. This rule was famously broken by Brokenstar of ShadowClan, when he forced ShadowClan kits to become apprentices before they were ready. He also trained them too hard, and killed some of them. Some were made warriors before they were even six moons old. Rule Number Six says that new warriors must sit a silent vigil, and watch over the camp while the others sleep. They cannot say a word, and must sit outside no matter what the weather is like, reflecting on warrior responsibilities. Rule Number Seven says that a Clan cat cannot become the deputy of their Clan without having mentored at least one apprentice. This rule was broken by Firestar when he named Brambleclaw his deputy. Rule Number Eight says that, should the leader of a Clan die or retire, the deputy shall replace the leader. Rule Number Nine says that if a deputy dies or retires, the leader must then choose a successor before moonhigh (midnight). Bluestar broke this rule when she named Fireheart her deputy. Rule Number Ten says that once every full moon, the Clans must have a Gathering with each other. Also, there shall be no fighting among them during this time. And if they do fight, StarClan sends a cloud to cover the moon, showing they are angry. Rule Number Eleven says that the Clan boundaries must be checked and marked by patrols daily. Also, if a patrol finds a trespassing cat, they must chase him off of their territory. This is one of the most commonly broken rule, with many Clans crossing boundaries to catch prey. Rule Number Twelve says no warrior can ever ignore a kit in pain or danger. This rule applies even if the kit is from a different Clan. Fireheart and Graystripe saved Mistyfoot's kits from the flood in Forest of Secrets. In Sunset, Rowanclaw and a ShadowClan patrol watched Berrykit struggle with his tail caught in a fox trap, remarking that they, unlike other Clans, respect boundaries. Rule Number Thirteen says that the word of a Clan leader is also the Warrior Code. Rule Number Fourteen says that an honorable cat does not kill in battle, unless the opposing cats are outside the Warrior Code, or if they have to kill in self-defense. Rule Number Fifteen says that a warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. Rule Number Sixteen says that a Medicine Cat is forbidden to take a mate, or bear any kits. Yellowfang broke this rule when she had Brokenstar, and was forced to give up her kit to a ShadowClan queen in the nursery. Rule Number Seventeen says that Medicine Cats must meet at the Moonstone or Moonpool every half moon to share tongues with StarClan Many cats have broken the Warrior Code in the past, such as Tigerclaw, Brokenstar, and even "good" cats such as Yellowfang, Bluestar, Firestar, Graystripe, and Cloudtail.